<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because nora says they hold hands... by Lu_aftg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898556">Because nora says they hold hands...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_aftg/pseuds/Lu_aftg'>Lu_aftg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Andreil, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Domestic Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Established Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Intimacy, Just Holding Hands, M/M, Neil Josten Loves Andrew Minyard, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, developing andreil, even though its established already, nora said they do!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_aftg/pseuds/Lu_aftg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>holding hands for the first time (how I think it happens!)<br/>nora says it happens, soooooo.<br/>the boys on the roof, holding hands. that's it. that's the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because nora says they hold hands...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're were smoking on the roof.</p><p>Neil knows that when all the other foxes from his first year were gone, as well as Andrew, he would be able to look back at these moments, perhaps on his own on the roof, and return to these moments with Andrew when everything was calm. even when he was left alone with <em>Jack</em> and <em>Sheena.</em></p><p>When he had a cigarette burning in his hand, <em>being wasted</em>, Andrew always griped, and Andrew was there. he wanted to soak up as many of these moments as he could, being calm, just breathing, before it was all taken away again.</p><p>It was a long way off, he knew this, but a part of him was already mourning what he knew he would have to say good-bye to eventually. he wanted more time, but Neil knew that he would have to grow accustomed to the feeling of always wanting more time with the people that he loved. Neil supposed it was one of the most 'normal' feelings that he would have, that this was something that all the foxes were tied together by, wanting more, wanting to <em>be</em> more.</p><p>Despite the September weather, it was still nice to feel the heat of Andrew next to him, to feel his presence and know, <em>trust</em>, that he was there, without needing to see, or hear. Neil closed his eyes and focussed on the sounds beyond, which whittled down to the sound of Andrew’s cigarette being flicked off into the car park. he never wanted to leave this place, never permanently. </p><p>The nearly-dead cigarette was taken from his hand and replaced with Andrew’s warm, rough–but soft– hand. Squinting his eyes against the sun, Neil’s eyes met Andrew’s, then following the movement of the cigarette to Andrew’s lips.</p><p>Andrew paused, the cigarette barely a millimetre away, “stop thinking so loud, Josten.”</p><p>Neil turned back to the car park.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>be kind! stay healthy everyone &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>